Th Jewel Murders
by unknownsound
Summary: After dispatching a Level E, Shiki and Rima think that their troubles are over. But when fellow models start dying and members of the night class start disappearing, can they save them? And what does a jewel have to do with it?


_Hooray, it's my first Vampire Knight fic!! Sorry, I'm just a little excited. It's my first stab at a mystery and my first fic based on a shojo (my usual territory is Naruto and Bleach). Anyway, I would like critiques, but please be gentle._

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters therein. But, I do own all the designs for the jewels and clothes. (I'm good like that ^_^)

**Chapter 1**

"Hmmm… There's nothing to do today…" Rima whined.

"The shoot's canceled. They had to pull out at the last moment." Shiki mumbled, face down on his dresser.

It started out a perfectly clear day, but it soon started raining sheets, totaling all chances of shooting anything. As two of the biggest models in Rouge, needless to say, the photographer was somewhere crying.

Having no other engagements, Shiki and Rima had nothing to do but loll around their dressing room until they could go home. Rima was sitting in an easy chair dressed in Gothic Lolita (minus the little, ugly hat), her feet propped up on the vanity in front, glaring at her reflection. Shiki, as I said, was face down on his vanity, wearing a long shirt of black lace with flared sleeves, shiny leather pants (also black), and combat boots.

"I'm bored. We're taking a walk." She ordered, suddenly jumping up and throwing on a pair of Mary Jane's.

"I'm too tired." he muttered, still face down.

"We're walking." she barked. (A/N: I'd have to kill her…)

Shiki groaned, but still dutifully followed her out. They wandered aimlessly about the studio for about an hour, until they came back to their room.

"We killed an hour, but we still can't go home." she sighed. "Where's that woman? We're cutting out early."

"There's nobody here. I think everyone else left already."

"Then let's go."

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!"

As you can plainly see, a scream ripped through the building. A woman's voice had broken the previously dark and silent building reaching the ears of our hero's.

"What the hell was that??" Rima whipped around to face where it had come from. No other noises followed. "Come on!" With that, she ran off, still-grumbling Shiki in tow. They flew off at vampire speed to the place where they figured it came from; the backstage.

Shiki kicked open the steel-gray door (it was locked) and they both surveyed the pitch black room. The only light was from occasional flashes of lightning, but they could see a figure dashing away from the set of aluminum stairs.

"Hey!!" Rima leapt up from banister to banister in an effort to catch them, but was only met with a dark, empty floor. "Where the hell did they go?"

"Rima! Over here!" Shiki had followed her up, but he was the one who spotted the body curled up in the corner. It was a woman in a long, silk slip, with blond hair, smudged lipstick, and green eyes, which were open. "She's not breathing."

"It's Hayasaka – san…" Rima whispered, brushing her hair back. "How did she die? I don't smell blood."

"Neither do I. Let's get her downstairs."

Shiki scooped her up, carried her to the steps, and jumped down. This time, Rima did the following. They landed deftly on their feet, sped off to the main studio, and flipped the lights.

"Shiki, look." Rima pointed to her neck, which was covered in small, ovalish bruises. "She was strangled."

"Who did it? Where is everyone?"

"You're the one who said they went home. The killer probably dragged the body upstairs and dumped it."

"I don't think so. You saw someone moving up there, right? They weren't there when we got upstairs and there was no other way down. Besides, we got there less than 3 minutes after we heard that scream. There's no way someone could have done all of that in time. But they killed her, hid her body, and escaped."

"…What are you saying?"

"Hayasaka-san…" Shiki started, taking a step forward, "…are you really dead?"

"…!"

"…pfft! Took you long enough! Not the brightest vampire in the coffin, are you?" she laughed as she picked herself up, tossing her long hair out of her face.

"What… How…??"

"Oh, isn't it obvious sweetie?" she sighed, feigning exasperation. "I faked my death. You're even slower than he is."

"How do you know we're vampires?" she repeated, fired up that someone dared to call her slow. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Don't you know?" she grinned wickedly, flashing a pair of white fangs. "_I'm_ a vampire. You honestly didn't sense me?"

"What…? But… That's…"

"Impossible? Don't think so. Here's a tip; when a Romanian pureblood asks you your blood type, don't answer."

"So you were bitten." Shiki spoke up. "But you haven't fallen yet."

"Oh I fell to 'Level E' a long time ago." She smiled again. "I'm just more willful than most, so I don't run around slicing necks and getting chased down by little bothers like you."

"How are _we_ bothers?"

She finally stopped smiling and shot them a nasty glare. "You're true vampires. Aristocrats at that. If you ever found out my secret, you'd kill me. But it's too late now. You're too much liability. Sorry." And with that, she charged.

Grateful for a chance to finally hit her, Rima was the first out of the gate. Hayasaka tried to slash her eyes out with her razor sharp (and perfectly manicured) nails, but Rima dodged, got behind her, and planted a solid kick into the small of her back. When her upper-body went back, Hayasaka took the opportunity and back-slapped Rima dead on the cheek, sending her flying into a pile of equipment.

She charged again, ready to finish the job, when Shiki zipped in front of Rima and threw his blood-net-thing. It caught its mark and, pinned to the ground, Hayasaka lost.

"Hmph! Fine… Finish it." she conceded and turned away. More than obliging, Rima picked up a piece of gnarled, spikey camera equipment.

"One thing." Shiki said, holding her back. "Why did you fake your own death?"

She looked shocked for a moment, but then burst out laughing.

"You really think I could tell you that?! You should really stop poking around in business that isn't yours, little boy, before you end up in trouble!!"

"Why can't you just say it? You're going to die, anyway." Rima stated.

"Fine; to the victor go the spoils. Let's just say I had somewhere to be. Now let's just hope that information isn't your downfall!" She started laughing again.

Having lost patience, Rima brushed past the redhead and pounded the business end of the spike into her head. Hayasaka disappeared in a puff of sand.

END CHAPTER

_Well, that ends the first chapter of "The Jewel Murders". Hope you enjoyed! As a future warning, I don't much like the title either, so I might change it to a better one in a few chapters. Also, in case you're wondering, I made up the name of the country they live in because the author never tells us where the hell they are .It's French for "red" (like blood). Review! Now!!_

P.S. – Did anyone else notice that lunar eclipse that happened _the exact same night_ MJ died? Spooookyyyyy……


End file.
